Dipper loses his memory!
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Dipper loses his memory! Mabel tries to remind him who he is. He doesn't even remember Wendy! GASP! Please read! I am trying to relieve my writer's block. NO PINECEST! EVER EVER NEVER!
1. Chapter 1

1**Oh my GIDEON! (Thanks for the catch phrase, SnowyOwl!) I Can't WAIT for the shorts! Also, I have Six Strange Tales on pre-order just because I want the journal replica! Enough about me, Shout out time! (Yeah! Wahoo! Wen-dy! Cordu-roy! 3! 5! 3! Rules!) RombusScratch (I misspell almost **_**everything**_**!**) **"I love your username!" If I did three today, this would be a **_**really**_** long authors note, I Made a whole new story to clear my writer's block, ANY IDEAS!? Please don't expect Hey! It's opposite day! Or Dip-naped! To be updated anytime soon. They are on temporary Hiatus, Because I lack idas, Creeping in the mystery shack most likely will have more chaps posted soon... Onwards Aoshima!**

**You'll see who's POV (For those of you who don't get it, it's Dipper's)**

"DIPPER!?" A high pitch, rather annoying voice called.

I opened my eyes.

"DIPPY! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

A brunette girl wearing a ridiculous sweater with a shooting star on it ran up to my bed and squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe.

I looked around, I was in a barely lit room with plain white walls and blinds that blocked out all light, I was laying on crinkly paper, Wait a second... I WAS IN A HOSPITAL!

"Are you okay, Dipper?" She asked.

I looked behind me.

"Me?"

"You're acting weirder that usual, Dip. You okay?" She repeated.

Honestly, I had no idea who this girl was, or who 'Dipper' was. Had she been mistaken?

She must have noticed how confused I was.

"DOCTOR GUY?! What's wrong with DIPPER?!" She screamed.

"I can verify that he indeed lost his memory." The doctor said.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTT!?" The girl shrieked.

"DIPPER. DO YOU REMEMBER ME?" She asked very slowly.

I shook my head.

"Oh come on! Dippy! I'm your twin sister! I'm Mabel!" 'Mabel' screamed. Yeesh, she screams a lot.

"I can verify that he will indeed regain his memory if you show him things he's seen before." The doctor said.

Just then a old man with _really_ big ears and a girl with orange hair wearing a lumberjack outfit walked in.

"Do you remember Grunkle Stan or _Wendy_?" Mabel asked, motioning to them. I swear I heard emphasis on _Wendy_ for some reason.

I shook my head.

"Why don't you talk to him for a little while, Mabel. Try explaining things to him. It must be freaky to have a bunch of strangers taking you to their house before you even know what's going on." The one Mabel referred to as 'Grunkle Stan' Said.

"Me and Stan will be in the waiting room. Don't freak him out too much, Mabel." 'Wendy' Said.

_Okay, I'm flipping out! What's GOING ON!?_ I wondered to myself.

Wendy, Stan, and the doctor walked out. I wanted to scream;

_Don't leave me alone with this lunatic!?_ But I didn't.

Mabel sat down on the bed, I sat up, a little creeped out by Mabel, who I just realized had braces.

"Okay, First off, your name is Max, Everyone calls you Dipper because you have the big Dipper on your forehead."

Okay, this girl _IS_ crazy! Big Dipper? I guess it's worth a look...

As if Mabel read my thoughts, she pulled out a mirror from behind her.

How did she do that?

Sure enough I, indeed, had the big Dipper on my face. Whhhhaaaaattt?!

"Secondly, we are staying at our great uncle's shack, What we call, "The Mystery Shack", In Gravity Falls, Oregon. But, This town isn't what it seems, there are all kinds of Cray Cray monsters and...What are they called...Conspiracies, I think...? And you found this journal that is marked 3 in the woods and use it to solve mysteries and junk."

Woah. Way to bury the lead.

"Show me this, 'Journal'." I asked.

She reached for my vest.

"What are you-" She pulled a red journal marked 3 from my vest.

"I'm ready to listen to the full story."

**Dudes, I am LOST. What do I do?! Give me ideas! They will be for a good cause! PLEASE! ~WendyC.**


	2. Chapter 2

1 **Hey, Yall! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I'm suffering from a bad case of writer's block. A lot of people are reading, only, like 3 reviews... S'okay, I guess... I just want some positive or negative feedback... Not you, GravityVanel14, You are reviewing just fine... Morderetfan4life, "My fave pokemon is... TREEKO!" TheKawaiifan, "PokeFallers for LIFE!" Devcon1 "I will do your idea at one point, I already have, like, 6 stories to update, I know I asked for ideas, I will... eventually..." one extra today, since I'm awesome, Shut Your Yams "LUV THE USERNAME!" KK, HERE WE GOOOOO!**

**Dipper's POV**

Mabel began to tell me all of our adventures, from garden Gnomes that tried to marry her, to Manotaurs, to this little freaky kid with huge hair.

"How did I lose my memory?" I asked.

"You fell out of the window." Mabel replied plainly.

"How did that happed?!"

A look of guilt spread across her face.

"I kinda pulled out Bear 'O the bear and scared you with it, 'cause your afraid of puppets, you kinda freaked out." She explained.

"Good news is, Wendy's the one who carried you to the car!" Mabel said, elbowing me.

I was confused.

She must have noticed.

"You don't even remember _Wendy!?_" She nearly screamed.

"You had a **HUGE** super obvious crush on her!"

"What!?" I shrieked.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe if I show you around town you'll remember something! That is what the doctor said."

I tried to get up, pain shot through my leg, causing me to lie back down.

"NO! Don't get up! Your leg is broken!" Mabel screamed. I was right; She _does_ scream a lot.

So _now_ she tells me.

"DOCTOR GUY!?" Mabel screamed.

The doctor, along with Stan and Wendy burst in.

"What's wrong?!"

"Dipper needs crutches!"

"I was in the middle of doing surgery!"

We heard the sound of a heart monitor go flat. We all stared at him.

"What? My popcorn's done." Everyone in the room sighed in relief.

The doctor left the room, shortly returning with a set of small crutches.

I grabbed one of them and tried to stand again, this time it worked!

"How are you feeling, kid?" 'Grunkle' Stan asked.

"I could be better... who are you again?" I asked.

"I'm your great uncle Stan." He replied, a hint of sadness in his eye.

"Do you remember me, Dip?" Wendy asked.

I see what Mabel was talking about...

"Dipper?!"

"Yeah?!" I must have not realized how long I was thinking.

"Do you remember me?" she repeated.

I shook my head.

She sighed.

"I can verify that you can indeed leave now and show him things around town." The doctor said.

I got the other crutch and walked out the door with my family that I don't remember.

**For those of you who don't know who Bear 'O the bear is, it is a puppet on the short 'tooth'. Please review! ~WendyC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WendyC's Back, baby! I just wanted to ask, If you all like my work, Will you please PM GrapplingHook and nominate me for the 2013 FanFiction awards? I'm not sure if that is what it's called, Something like that. Thank you so much! If you do nominate me, please let me know! BTW, For those of you who thinks I'm making Stan out of character, I think deep down he really cares about the twins. ~WendyCorduroy353**

**Dipper's POV**

"Me, Soos, and Wendy will go back to the shackand call your parents, Mabel, I'll drop you and Dipper off here, Show him things he's seen before. Call the Shack if you need anything." Stan said, stopping at Greasy's Diner.

"Okay, Grunkle Stan! C'mon, Dipper!" Mabel called.

I stumbled out of the car, still getting used to my new crutches.

Mabel handed me something, I placed a crutch under my arm and grabbed the item, What was it?

"It's your Pine Tree hat!" Mabel exclaimed.

"My what?"

Mabel looked sad.

"You always wore it..." Mabel said as took it from me and placed it on my head.

I looked up at the Greasy's Diner sign.

_Greasy's? Who would eat here? _I thought.

Mabel still looked upset, but she opened the door for me, noticing I didn't have a free hand.

The Diner was... well... ragedy. I mean, waiters were chasing out squirrels and racoons with brooms! Just then, as I was still taking in the... atmosphere, a woman with a lazy eye and hair in a beehive style walked up to us.

"Well hello there! My two favorite costumers! Mabel and Dipper! This is pie! On the house! For you!" The weird lady said.

"Th-thank you?" That came out more of a question.

She looked confused.

"He doesn't remember anything, Lazy Susan." Mabel said.

"Well, You look like you need some pie, silly willy billy! Let me get it!" She turned around, and continued turning.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah-"

"What's happening, Mabel?!" I whisper-shrieked.

"She does this a lot." Mabel said plainly.

"Can we leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, she could do this for a while."

We stepped out of the diner, just as quickly as we did in. I could still hear a faint, "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah."

"Hmmm. Where should we go next?" Mabel asked herself.

"How about... the pool!" Mabel screamed. Again, she screams a lot.

My mind was blank, so I just trailed along. It wasn't that long a walk.

I saw this weird guy, he was muscular, _Very_ muscular, in fact, doing push-ups on his fingers.

"That's Mr Poolcheck." Mabel said.

Also, there was this kid in a drain, he was eating wet cornocorno's. What was that all about?

"Remember this, Dipper?" Mabel asked, hopefull.

"No, I don't." I replied sadly.

Mabel sighed.

"Lets try, the lake!" She said, full of hope again. She started running.

"Mabel!? I can't keep up with you! I have crutches!" I screamed at her, she must have not heard me.

So... There I was.

A kid that doesn't remember anything.

Stuck in the middle of a parking lot.

With a broken leg.

And no one in sight.

Dang it.

**For those of you who don't know, on the GF short, The hide behind, Lazy Susan says, "Woah, woah, woah-" Just so you know! ~WendyCorduroy353**


End file.
